Broken Glasses
by Edward-Inkwell
Summary: Paige sees Jason in a new light. First story, give me time.


"JASON GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR STUPID IGANANS BARF BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND RAM IT DOWN YOUR THROHT!" 16 year old Paige Fox shouted as she stomped down the hallway towards her 14 year old brother Jason's room. She expected to just see the back of him as he jumped out the window, or get blinded by one of his make shift smoke bombs, or have Quince shoved in her face, or something just as equally disgusting or scaring happen but as soon as she entered his room she knew that something was off. It was pitch black , his clothes where scattered all over the floor, that was not to terribly alarming , what shocked her was that his prized action figures and comic books where also lying spins cracked , pages ripped, arms and legs broken and smashed all over his floor. "Jason?" she question to the air as she carefully picked her way through the mess, then she saw a lump in his bed. It was unmoving, however as she approached she noticed that there where dark blotches covering the blanket and part of the exposed bed. This caused alarm to rise in her, because her parents where away at a friends for a week and her other brother Peter was over at his girlfriends house. She was all alone to deal with what ever had happened to Jason. She carefully sat down on the edge of his bed "Jason are you okay? Can you hear me?" the lump stirred then a weak voice answered "yes, what do you want?" It almost sounded bitter "Jason are you okay do you need a doctor? Did you get hurt doing a science experiment?" That last part made Paige's heart tremble a bit. "No I do not need a doctor, just go away" that lump feebly snapped. A part of her wanted to listen to the lump and run away, she was scared of what had happened to him and what was under the covers, but another part of her told her that she had to see if she could help, that it was the right thing to do. The lump that was her brother shifted and the top of her brothers head showed, from what she could make out in the dark he looked angry "I thought I told you to beat it" he hissed "I always knew you where stupid but I never considered you deaf" that last part rang with a contempt that she was almost made her lose control but she kept it in and focused on the fact that something had already hurt him enough. "Jason just tell me what's wrong and let me help you" "why would you help me? You hate me." She looked at him for a minute then "I don't hate you, you may be annoying but you're also my brother and I want to help you" she looked him strait in the eyes when she said this and glimpsed a long crack in the left lens of his glasses "mom and dad will be pissed that you broke another pair" "screw them. I can just fix it". His head had come up enough so that she could see this top lip "Jason will you just come out from under there. You're giving me the creeps" he snarled and retreated back under the covers "Oh I'm sorry your majesty, I wasn't aware that the whole freaking would revolved around you and that all had to bend to your every command. Please forgive me". Fed up with this game of cat and mouse Paige seized the covers and tore them off. Immediately he shoved himself into a corner covering himself the best he could "bitch" this caused Paige to lose it and pounce on him and try to pull his arms away from his face. As soon as her hands griped his forearms he screamed in pain and tried with all his might to kick off "STOP you're hurting me even more you stupid hussy". She was getting ready to punch him in the nose when she looked down at her hands. There was blood seeping out around them and there was blood staining the sleeves of Jason's shirt. She let go and sat back knees bent and let Jason sit up and for a moment they just sat staring at each other, Jason with a cold furry, and Paige with sad sympathy ."Stop looking at me like that" Jason commanded but Paige just kept looking. "What made you start?" she asked quietly as if trying not to wake somebody. Jason looked down and didn't answer but tears formed and slid down his face then he felt her hand brush his cheek and her didn't stop her, he didn't stop her from rapping her arms around and pulling him close and she didn't stop him from burying his face in her shoulder and staining her sweater with blood and tears. "I just can't cope, with all this crap happing in my head. It feels like there is a whirlwind of fire and it's ripping up my whole mind apart" he sobbed. "I know. I'm going through the same thing and" she rolled up her sleeve to reveal scars, some looked deep and some looked fresh "I sometimes can't cope either". He looked up at her; she gave a soft smile as she ran her hand through his messy blond hair "does it get better?" he murmured "yeah it does. I wouldn't know how it works out for you but as for me even though it gets hard sometimes" she glanced down at her own scares "you can always keep going, just as long as you don't look back at the bad days and try as hard as you can to look forward to the good days". Jason thought for a minute then he sat up and wiped his nose "thanks Paige". After a long pause Paige leaned forward and gently kiss Jason on the cheek "eww, why did you have to go and do that" he groaned as he rubbed vigorously at the spot where her lips had made contact she laughed "because I know you hate it". "Shut up" he stated with a hint of amusement in his tone "let me help you clean up" "ok, just try not to step on any action figures or comics that are still good. I need to restart my collection some where."


End file.
